Ty Moy
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Gilbert hanya menyeringai licik. Dia mengusap hidungnya dan melihat ke arah lain—tak kuat juga terus-terusan ditatap dalam oleh dua violet yang terus menatapnya dari jarak dekat seperti ini. "Yah... kalau kau bisa mengimbangi ke-awesome-anku, tidak masalah."/Rate M (mention of Mpreg & sex)/RuPru (IvanGil) Ficlet Collections/Random AU Setting/Mind to RnR?


_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 **.**

 _Rate M (mention of Mpreg & sex)_

 _RuPru/IvanGil Ficlet Collections_

 _Random AU Setting_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TY MOY**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Student!Ivan x Student!Gilbert)**_

"Kalau aku tahu akan dipindah pada divisi yang sama denganmu, aku akan lebih memilih dipukul dengan panci Eliza berulang kali," laki-laki albino itu mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "terlebih langsung dipasangkan denganmu? Ha! Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula! Tidak _awesome_ sekali!" teriaknya semakin kesal. Tidak peduli meski dia dengan seorang laki-laki lagi sedang duduk di salah satu meja makan _restaurant_ ini.

Yang diomeli—secara tidak langsung—hanya menghela napas. Tidak merasa harus mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap _Prussian_ tersebut, Ivan Braginsky berbicara sembari tetap menatap kertas data di bawahnya dan tangannya terus menulis dengan lihai, "Walau begitu kau tetap datang untuk bertemu berdua denganku saja di sini. Itu berarti kau tidak benar-benar merasakan apa yang kau bilang rasakan, Gil," tidak membiarkan balasan datang, Ivan dengan cepat melanjutkan, "sifatmu tidak pernah berubah. Pecundang seperti biasanya, _da?_ "

Gilbert Beilschmidt menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu, brengsek."

"Kalau begitu diamlah. Jika kau ingin kita cepat berpisah, kau bisa diam dan membantu menyelesaikan data ini lalu kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing." Perkataan Ivan membuat Gilbert yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalah telak karena tidak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas pria _Russian_ tersebut. Ivan menatapnya tajam dan... dingin. Begitu tahu Gilbert tidak bisa membalasnya, senyum terukir di wajah Ivan—meski Gilbert sangat tahu itu adalah senyum _childish_ palsu untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Pernah berpacaran dengan Ivan Braginsky selama kurang lebih dua tahun setidaknya memberi Gilbert pelajaran tersendiri tentang laki-laki berbadan besar itu.

"Akhirnya diam, baguslah," suara Ivan kembali terdengar dan dia memberikan sebagian kertas di bawah kertas yang sedang ditulisnya pada Gilbert tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "sekarang kerjakan dengan tenang. Semakin cepat selesai lebih baik. Demi kita berdua juga, 'kan?" tanya Ivan. Gilbert tidak menjawab apapun tapi dia mengambil kertas dari tangan Ivan dan mulai melihat tulisan-tulisan di sana... meski pikirannya entah kemana.

Gilbert mengambil bulpennya lalu mulai mengisi kolom apapun yang ada di sana. Keheningan benar-benar mengisi suasana di antara mereka, hanya gesekan bulpen dan kertas yang berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Gilbert yang selesai lebih dulu. Dia tidak langsung meletakkan bulpennya, kedua mata beriris merahnya sesekali melirik Ivan di hadapannya yang sepertinya masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ditulis di laporan data tersebut. Gilbert menelan ludahnya sebelum kembali menunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi... kapan terakhir dia berduaan dengan mantan pacar terakhirnya ini ya? Sebelum... atau setelah mereka putus? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, Gilbert tak dapat menampik perasaan tak nyaman untuk tetap diam di depan mantannya ini. Tepat sebulan yang lalu dari sekarang adalah hari dimana mereka bertengkar hebat hingga Gilbert benar-benar kehilangan kendali kata-katanya sampai meneriakkan kata perpisahan di hubungan mereka. Kalau dipikir lagi, Gilbert bahkan tidak ingat mengapa mereka bertengkar saat itu. Tapi... mengingat dia dan Ivan bisa menjadi sama-sama egois juga keras kepala, mungkin itu yang menjadi dasar utamanya.

Hanya saja mungkin itu juga sekedar alasan untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari rasa bersalah. Sejak awal Gilbert tahu dia yang memiliki posisi sebagai orang dewasa di hubungannya dengan Ivan yang _childish_ itu. Yah, dia memang bisa _childish_ juga sih... bahkan dia bisa jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Ivan yang selalu memiliki aura mengintimidasi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya, semua orang mengatakan dia sangat menyebalkan. Semuanya. Bahkan adiknya dan juga dua teman yang selalu bersamanya kemanapun. Mereka mengakuinya.

Kecuali Ivan Braginsky.

Ivan tak pernah mengatakannya menyebalkan. Tak pernah mengatakan bahwa keberadaannya mengganggu. Tak pernah mengeluh meski dia selalu menolak dan menjauhinya—di sisi lain, Ivan selalu mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini mungkin karena Gilbert sendiri tak pernah merasa terintimidasi dengan Ivan, sebaliknya dia justru berani melawan laki-laki _Russian_ yang berukuran besar itu. Membuat Ivan merasa bisa berbicara normal dengan 'teman' untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Klimaksnya saat Ivan akhirnya mengajak Gilbert untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman, laki-laki albino itu terus menghindar dan berkelit—

—namun tak pernah menolak.

"...Kau sudah selesai?" pertanyaan Ivan membuyarkan lamunan Gilbert. Pemuda _Prussian_ tersebut mengangguk pelan lalu memberikan tumpukan kertasnya. Ivan tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga selesai! Akhirnya kita bisa pulang. Mari berharap Elizabeta tidak memasangkan kita berdua lagi, _da,_ " ucapnya senang. Mendengar ini, Gilbert sedikit tersentak. Teringat lagi dengan salah satu teman baik perempuannya.

Elizabeta... pernah bilang ingin mengembalikan hubungannya dengan Ivan sih.

Jangan-jangan kejadian ini... memang sudah direncanakan?

Gilbert berpikir keras, kenapa Elizabeta tidak memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu? Atau memang hanya dia yang tidak peka? Ah, kalau Eliza tahu tentang ini dia pasti habis kena panci kesayangan perempuan itu.

"Gil?" tidak menyahut, Ivan mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Gil!" akhirnya mendapat perhatian laki-laki di depannya, Ivan melanjutkan, "Aku memang memintamu diam, _da._ Tapi kau terlihat aneh jika terus diam seperti ini, kau sakit?"

Perhatian yang ditunjukkan Ivan secara mendadak membuat Gilbert menelan ludah, "Ti-Tidak, laki-laki _awesome_ seperti diriku mana mungkin sakit! Keseseseee!" teriaknya bangga sembari memukul dadanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya. Ivan masih menatapnya curiga, "Su-Sudah selesai, 'kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan!" lanjutnya cepat lalu mengambil ranselnya dan akan berdiri seandainya Ivan tidak lebih dulu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa—"

"Kuantar kau pulang," potong Ivan sebelum Gilbert selesai berbicara, "wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya, kau pasti bohong lagi, _da,_ " ucapnya seraya menghela napas.

Wajah Gilbert mulai memerah, terlebih ketika Ivan memegang tangannya semakin erat dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka—dimana Ivan yang membayar semuanya tanpa sempat Gilbert cegah. Ekspresi laki-laki beriris merah itu semakin panik namun dia tak dapat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ivan sedikitpun. Mulai menyerah, akhirnya Gilbert hanya bisa mendengus ketika mereka keluar dari _restaurant._ Beilschmidt sulung itu menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Ivan.

Kapan... terakhir tangannya digenggam seseorang seperti ini?

Ingin membalas genggamannya, tapi Gilbert terlalu keras kepala untuk melakukannya. Dia memilih pasrah dibawa Ivan menuju ke rumahnya sendiri. Perjalanan terasa begitu sepi karena dari mereka tak ada yang mau berbicara sama sekali. Membuat mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Waktu itu... tepat setelah mereka berpisah, Gilbert yang dengan jelas terang-terangan menghindari Ivan, setidaknya sampai kemarin. Harus Gilbert akui, awalnya dia mengira Ivan akan tetap mengejarnya seperti biasa... tapi ternyata tidak. Setelah tiga kali melihat Gilbert menghindarinya, Ivan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti mengejarnya. Seperti kembali pada kehidupan awalnya, Ivan terlihat sendirian lagi. Beberapa kali Gilbert melihat Ivan dari jauh sedang membaca buku sendiri atau sekedar memperhatikan bunga-bunga di taman sekolah mereka—terutama bunga matahari yang merupakan favoritnya.

Berkali-kali merasa kasihan namun berkali-kali pula Gilbert menarik dirinya, memaksa untuk tidak peduli. Toh, dari awal juga ini keinginannya yang memang ingin Ivan tidak mengganggunya lagi. Tapi... Tapi bukan berarti laki-laki itu harus terlihat kesepian dan depresi setelah ditolaknya, 'kan? Apalagi orang-orang yang sudah biasa melihatnya menemani Ivan terus saja bertanya padanya. Belum lagi Natalia—adik Ivan—yang berkali-kali menginterogasinya dengan pisau di tangan.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang mau disalahkan?

Oh, dan... dan jangan menyinggung tentang _sex_ yang sudah mereka lakukan beberapa kali ya. Gilbert akan menganggap dia tidak pernah melakukan itu semua. Lagipula mayoritas dia terpaksa melakukannya karena Ivan memintanya dengan paksa—ya, terpaksa! Bukan berarti dia menyukainya, 'kan?

"He-Hei."

"... _Da?_ "

"Lepas tanganku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Perkataan itu membuat Ivan berhenti dan Gilbert pun ikut berhenti, memandang Ivan dengan bingung. Pria _Russian_ itu terlihat berpikir sesaat, sebelum menggeleng pelan, " _Nyet._ "

Kedua bola mata Gilbert membulat kaget, "Kenapa!?"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin lari dariku lagi, 'kan?" tanya Ivan. Nadanya terdengar dingin tapi kedua matanya lurus menatap Gilbert yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Sejujurnya, Gilbert sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk lari dari Ivan saat ini. Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang digenggam mantannya tersebut, "Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya! Aku tidak akan lari, Ivan," ucap Gilbert berangsur-angsur tenang, berusaha meyakinkan pria _childish_ itu.

Ivan menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "Aku masih tidak percaya."

" _Gott!_ Ivan!"

"Kalau begitu..." mendadak Ivan mendorong tubuh Gilbert hingga punggung laki-laki albino itu menabrak pada dinding salah satu gedung di pinggir jalan saat ini. Wajah Ivan terlihat begitu menyeramkan... belum lagi ketika Gilbert melirik sekitarnya orang-orang di jalan saat ini mulai melihat ke arah mereka, "...aku harus memastikan kau benar-benar memegang janjimu terlebih dulu, _da._ "

"Ap—Tu-Tunggu—HMPH!"

Mulut Gilbert yang sedang terbuka itu tentu saja tidak disia-siakan Ivan yang langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Kedua bola mata Gilbert membulat kaget, meski begitu dia tidak bisa memfokuskan penglihatannya. Lidahnya dililit lidah Ivan hingga dia mendesah tertahan. Kedua tangan Gilbert mencakar sisi-sisi seragam Ivan, berusaha mendorong pria besar itu namun kekuatannya menghilang entah kemana. Sungguh, dia tidak akan keberatan menerima ciuman Ivan kapanpun—dia tidak akan mengaku sebenarnya dia menyukainya, tidak!—tapi... _for God sake—_

—MEREKA BERCIUMAN DI TEMPAT UMUM SEKARANG—di pinggir jalan kota lebih tepatnya—TAPI BUKAN BERARTI ITU AKAN MEMBUAT SEMUANYA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK!

Mata orang-orang telah tertuju pada mereka. Ada yang syok, _blushing,_ hingga kesal. Tatapan-tatapan itu jujur saja membuat tubuhnya panas. Gilbert menahan mati-matian agar dirinya tidak mendesah atau bahkan mengikuti naluri tubuhnya untuk pasrah saja di tangan pemuda _Russian_ ini. Sampai akhirnya ada kesempatan, Ivan melepaskan mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen kemudian Gilbert mendorongnya menjauh sekuat mungkin.

Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang—mungkin. Kedua iris _bloody red_ itu menatap Ivan kesal meski terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Bu-Buat apa... tadi?" tanyanya di tengah kehabisan napas.

Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu menyeringai, "Itu untuk ancaman, _da._ Kalau kau berniat lari, aku akan langsung menarikmu lalu menciummu lagi seperti tadi, mengerti?" tangan besar Ivan memegang dagu Gilbert dengan kuat, memaksa laki-laki itu mendongak untuk tetap bertemu dengan iris _violet_ miliknya, "Aku sudah cukup menahan diri, Gil. Melihat kau terus lari dariku, aku muak. Akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan bersamamu lagi, aku tidak akan membuangnya. Oh, jika ciuman saja tidak mempan, aku tidak masalah memperkosamu di pinggir jalan seperti ini, aku tidak peduli, _da._ Aku akan melakukan apapun sampai kau benar-benar tidak bisa lari lagi."

Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "B-Brengsek. Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Kata-kata itu hanya membuat Ivan tersenyum, "Aku sudah memberi kesempatan padamu, Gil," bingung, Gilbert hanya diam menatap Ivan, "aku ingin menguji apakah kau benar-benar membenciku. Tapi nyatanya, kau tidak lari sama sekali meski tadi ada banyak kesempatan sebelum aku memegang tanganmu. Mengakulah Gil, kau juga menginginkanku. Seperti aku menginginkanmu." Ivan mengucapkannya dengan senyum _childish_ yang kembali padanya.

Gilbert tersentak, tapi tangan Ivan di dagunya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak leluasa. Dia menggertakkan giginya, berusaha terlihat marah tapi dia tahu... ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang memberontak untuk memaksa diri agar jujur dan mengakui kata-kata Ivan.

Lagipula... memang benar, 'kan?

Pada akhirnya dia akan kembali pada Ivan Braginsky. Menemuinya lagi. Memperhatikan dan mengawasinya meski hanya dari jauh.

Baik disengaja maupun tidak.

Cara Ivan memang menyebalkan tapi itu mampu menamparnya dengan keras. Dia harus melihat kenyataan mau tak mau. Gilbert menelan ludahnya, kedua matanya melirik ke arah lain ketika dia mengangguk pelan. Hal yang membuat Ivan langsung tersenyum semakin lebar lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Wajah Gilbert kembali memerah ketika wajah Ivan tenggelam di bahunya. Pelukan posesif yang selalu Ivan lakukan padanya hingga ia tak dapat melupakannya.

Seperti... dulu lagi.

"Akhirnya! Akhirnya kita bersama lagi, Gil!" ucapnya senang, lalu dia menarik diri dari pelukan mereka, "Ini artinya kita pacaran lagi, _da?_ " tanyanya menuntut.

 _Well,_ cara balikan yang tak wajar...

Ya sudahlah.

Gilbert hanya menyeringai licik. Dia mengusap hidungnya dan melihat ke arah lain—tak kuat juga terus-terusan ditatap dalam oleh dua _violet_ yang terus menatapnya dari jarak dekat seperti ini.

"Yah... kalau kau bisa mengimbangi ke- _awesome-_ anku, tidak masalah."

Masih tidak mau jujur seperti biasa...

Ya sudahlah.

Ivan langsung bersenandung riang dan kembali menarik tangan Gilbert... namun ke arah yang berlawanan dari jalan menuju rumah pemuda albino tersebut. Arah ini... muka Gilbert kembali memucat—tapi kemudian memerah lagi.

"Kita langsung ke rumahku saja, _da._ Tempat tidurku semakin lama semakin dingin sejak kau pergi. Bantu aku menghangatkannya lagi, _da!_ "

"Eh!? La-Langsung sekarang!? Ivan, tunggu! HEI! HEIIII!"

Dan seketika Gilbert menyesal lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Papa!Ivan x Papa!Gilbert)**_

Malam yang cerah dimana bulan bersinar begitu terang. Menyinari salah satu jendela yang terhubung pada kamar salah satu rumah di komplek ini.

"Hmph! Ah, ah... Ivan..." bibir Gilbert Beilsch—ehem—Braginsky tersebut bergetar pelan. Yang memang bibir itu aslinya berwarna pucat kemerahan kini semakin memerah setelah sebelumnya dipagut berkali-kali oleh suaminya.

Ini malam panas yang akhirnya datang setelah mereka menunggu berminggu-minggu hingga sebulan lebih berlalu karena Ivan Braginsky terus bolak-balik dinas ke luar kota. Tapi, lebih dari itu... sebenarnya di tengah-tengah waktu tersebut mereka memiliki waktu yang pas untuk melakukannya. Hanya saja selalu tertunda sejak mereka memiliki—

"H-Hiks—oa! Oaaaa!"

—anak yang telah lahir dua bulan lalu.

Gilbert membuka kedua matanya—meski tidak sepenuhnya, hanya setengah dan itu terlihat tertutup kabut nafsu. Entah Ivan menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi gerakan pria itu di atasnya masih belum berhenti. Gilbert masih mendesah beberapa kali setiap Ivan menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya tapi teriakan anak mereka untuk yang ke sekian kalinya akhirnya berhasil membuat Gilbert mengendalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha menarik diri dari suaminya tersebut, "Va-Vanya! Be-Berhenti dulu—"

"Kenapa? Kau belum lelah, _da?_ " tanya Ivan sembari tersenyum dan mendorong dirinya ke dalam Gilbert lebih kencang dari sebelumnya membuat lubang itu menjepitnya lagi.

"AH! Tunggu, bukan itu—uh—" Gilbert seketika melihat bintang dan kedua tangannya mencakar erat sprei di bawahnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan bergetar tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Telinganya terus menangkap tangisan anak mereka semakin keras. Gilbert mengerahkan seluruh keberanian dan kekuatannya, "IVAN!" teriaknya akhirnya.

Menyadari teriakan namanya itu bukan desahan pasangannya, Ivan akhirnya berhenti, kedua alisnya mengerut berbahaya, "...Gil?"

Gilbert terengah pelan sembari berusaha bangkit dengan kedua tangannya menegak di atas kasur. Ivan semakin menunjukkan ekspresi tak sukanya sampai Gilbert dengan wajah kesal—meski memerah—menengok ke arahnya, "Apa kau tidak dengar tangisan Foka!?" tanya Gilbert sedikit keras. Ivan mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan datar hingga akhirnya mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' sementara Gilbert berusaha bergerak lagi, " _Verdammt!_ Bantu aku berdiri—ukh..." rintihnya pelan.

Ivan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, memasang ekspresi cemberutnya yang _childish_ dan tak pernah berubah. Meski begitu, dia melepaskan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Gilbert, "Tak bisakah kita melakukannya dulu sampai selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada ngambek. Biasanya Gilbert akan merasa gemas kemudian luluh dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sekarang dipasang Ivan, tapi sakit di tubuh bawahnya dan tangisan anak mereka membuat semuanya terlupakan.

Pria albino itu berhasil duduk kemudian berdiri setelah turun dari kasur, diam beberapa saat untuk membiasakan dirinya. Setelah merasa cukup, Gilbert menghela napas kemudian mengambil _kimono-_ nya dan memakainya, wajahnya juga tak kalah kesal—setengah menggerutu karena Ivan seperti biasa egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan setengahnya lagi pada Foka Braginsky yang selalu menangis pada jam-jam segini. Yah, tapi apapun alasannya, tetap saja Gilbert akan memilih Foka, bagaimanapun anak mereka itu masih bayi yang belum mengerti apapun.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Ivan sebelumnya, Gilbert berjalan sembari memegang lehernya yang pegal, "Aku akan melihat Foka, kau tidur saja duluan," ucapnya. Setelah Gilbert keluar dan menutup pintu, Ivan memutar kedua bola matanya lalu ikut turun dari kasur, mengambil celana terdekat.

Di kamar anak mereka, Gilbert menghampiri tempat tidur khusus bayi dimana anaknya ada di sana. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian menggendong tubuh anaknya tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Gilbert menggoyangkannya pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, menenangkan tangisan anak berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut. Foka kecil itu mulai mengisak pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Kedua iris _violet_ kemerahan miliknya menatap pria yang melahirkannya itu dengan sayu. Dua tangan kecilnya terangkat-angkat seakan ingin memegang wajah penggendongnya. Gilbert hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membuka sedikit _kimono_ -nya untuk kemudian mendekatkan wajah bayi itu dengan ujung _nipple_ dadanya yang langsung disambut baik.

Foka terus menghisap dada Gilbert sampai dua tangan kekar memeluk pinggang pria ramping itu. Gilbert tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa itu, dia membiarkan Ivan Braginsky mengecup lehernya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Gilbert. Cahaya bulan kembali menyinari tiga manusia tersebut. Gilbert dapat melihat dengan jelas rambut Foka yang berwarna coklat _beige,_ Foka menghisap _nipple-_ nya dengan kekuatan stabil untuk seorang bayi. Setelah melihatnya, Gilbert melirik untuk melihat warna rambut Ivan yang menurun pada anak mereka itu. Diam-diam senyum geli terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku seperti dikelilingi dengan dua dirimu," suara Gilbert membuat Ivan bergeming lalu menaikkan kepalanya dari tengkuk istrinya. Dia melirik malas Gilbert yang menyeringai lebar, "tapi Foka yang memiliki darah dagingku di dalam tubuhnya lebih _awesome_ darimu, kesese!" lanjutnya pelan—agar tidak mengganggu Foka yang sedang tenang meminum susunya.

Ivan tidak langsung menjawab, dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium pipi Gilbert, membuat pasangannya itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sampai mulut Gilbert terbuka, mengundang suaminya untuk masuk dan Ivan merespon dengan segera. Lidah tak bertulang itu saling mengait satu sama lain sebelum Gilbert membiarkan Ivan menjelajah isi mulutnya sementara dia sendiri memperdalam ciuman dengan menyamankan posisinya.

"Ng—a?" suara Foka kembali memisahkan keduanya. Gilbert langsung melepas ciumannya kemudian tersenyum lebar memandang anaknya yang sedang menatapnya penasaran. Dengan gemas, Gilbert tertawa dan menggesekkan pipinya pada pipi mungil anaknya itu. Seketika lupa dengan Ivan yang sedari tadi masih bersamanya.

Ivan melepaskan pelukannya pelan lalu cemberut lagi melihat Gilbert yang terus fokus dengan anak mereka. Iya, dia mengerti anaknya itu masih kecil, masih butuh perhatian lebih dari mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja Ivan tak bisa menampik perasaan posesifnya pada Gilbert yang sudah ada sejak dia dan Gilbert bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. _Hell,_ dia saja masih cemburu dengan adik pria albino itu. Bukan berarti Ivan tidak suka anak kecil—tapi apa sekarang Ivan akan cemburu dengan anak kandungnya sendiri?

...Yang benar saja.

Bahkan Gilbert tidak pernah terpikirkan dengan kemungkinan itu.

"A! Aaa!"

"Hm?" Gilbert menoleh ke arah pandang Foka lalu menyeringai tipis, "Foka meminta perhatianmu, _big guy._ "

"Ng? Ah..." Ivan baru sadar sejak tadi dia melamun. Kedua tangan Foka sudah terulur ke arahnya, Ivan hanya bisa menelan ludah pelan. Kedua pipi _chubby-_ nya mulai memerah sedikit sebelum ayah baru itu menyambutnya dan mengambil Foka dari gendongan Gilbert yang mendengus menahan tawa melihatnya.

Ivan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Foka sehingga anak itu langsung memegang hidung besarnya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, Foka memiliki garis wajah Gilbert, bentuk mata hingga hidung dan bibirnya. Tapi warna rambut dan matanya lebih mirip dengan Ivan. Kepala keluarga Braginsky itu mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, membuat Foka yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Hei! Dia tidak tertawa seperti itu denganku tadi!" protes Gilbert menyadarkan Ivan yang mengangkat kepalanya—berusaha melepas hidungnya dari cengkeraman tangan kecil Foka.

Melihat Gilbert yang menatapnya kesal dengan wajah memerah hanya membuat Ivan tertawa pelan, "Mungkin karena kau bukan tipe yang bisa disukai anak kecil, _da._ Kau memang menyebalkan sih," respon Ivan tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Pria besar berambut coklat _beige_ itu menarik Foka agar kepalanya menghadap ke belakang di dekat bahu bidangnya, sementara dia menepuk pantat anak yang memakai popok itu pelan-pelan.

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya kesal, tapi itu tak bertahan lama melihat Foka dengan cepat kembali terlelap di pelukan Ivan. Tak hanya itu, Ivan yang masih menggendongnya dengan berdiri pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, pipinya terlihat menikmati belaian rambut tipis anak berumur dua bulan tersebut. Melihat pemandangan ini, seketika wajah Gilbert memerah... hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Bukan mungkin lagi.

Ayah _Russian_ dan anak _half Russian-Prussian_ itu memang sangat mirip dan... err, menggemaskan.

Ivan membuka matanya saat merasa dengkuran di tubuh Foka sudah lebih teratur dan tenang. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Gilbert yang terus memperhatikannya dengan senyum dan sebelah alis terangkat, "Sudah tidur?" tanya Gilbert. Ivan hanya membalas dengan anggukan kemudian menggendong Foka pelan untuk ditaruh kembali ke atas kasur bayi dimana sekelilingnya ada pagar plastik sebagai pengaman.

Setelah meletakkannya, Ivan berdiri kemudian menggeser dirinya agar Gilbert bisa membungkuk lalu menyelimuti anak mereka. Suasana di antara mereka kembali tenang sampai Ivan memeluknya dari belakang lagi dan mencium pucuk pinggir kepalanya. Gilbert hanya tertawa pelan dan bergerak risih, namun tidak menghindar ataupun memberontak. Setidaknya sampai tangan Ivan menarik tali _kimono-_ nya pelan hingga terbuka dan udara dingin _AC_ menyapu kulit pucatnya hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

"I-Ivan?" tidak menjawab, tangan besar Ivan meraba perutnya lalu memainkan _nipple-_ nya yang masih tegang setelah dihisap Foka sebelumnya. Cubitan Ivan membuat sedikit cairan keluar di ujungnya dan Gilbert mendesah, "Ah! Tunggu! Kau tidak akan... melakukannya di sini, 'kan?" tanya Gilbert lirih, menahan diri agar tidak mendesah terlalu keras dan kembali membangunkan anak mereka.

Ivan Braginsky menggeleng pelan dan menghisap tengkuk Gilbert hingga meninggalkan bekas, "Kembali ke kamar lagi hanya akan memakan waktu, _da._ "

"Tapi bukan berarti—AH!" Gilbert langsung menutup mulutnya melihat Foka kembali bergerak tak tenang. Sedangkan Ivan dengan santai telah meremas kejantanannya, mengocoknya pelan hingga mengeluarkan _precum._ Teringat dirinya belum datang dari _sex_ sebelumnya membuat tubuhnya jadi lebih sensitif. Gilbert melirik tajam ekspresi Ivan yang tersenyum _childish_ di sampingnya.

Jari-jari Ivan telah masuk ke dalam lubang belakangnya yang masih penuh pelumas. Tak perlu menunggu lagi, pria _Russian_ itu segera memposisikan dirinya dan masuk ke dalam sana, "Ngh! Hmph! Hmph!" kedua tangan Gilbert telah mati-matian menahan diri menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya telah pasrah dibimbing Ivan sehingga mereka berposisi di atas lantai berkarpet dan Ivan menghujamkan dirinya dengan tempo yang tidak berubah sejak awal.

"Kau akan dengan senang hati memberikan adik untuk Foka, _da?_ "

Gilbert tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kedua matanya telah berair, sehingga penglihatannya rabun saat melihat ke arah Foka yang sedang tidur. Dia ingin mendesah dan berteriak tapi tidak mau mengambil resiko Foka harus terbangun dan melihat orang tuanya melakukan _sex_ di umur yang terlalu muda. Gilbert tahu Foka tidak akan mengerti dan tidak mungkin mengingatnya sampai tumbuh besar—tapi tetap saja.

Klimaks Gilbert datang dan membasahi karpet di bawahnya. Ivan tersenyum lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Gilbert menjepitnya kuat lalu dia keluar di dalam tubuh istrinya itu. Tubuh mereka berdua bergetar hingga Gilbert jatuh kelelahan di atas karpet dan melepaskan dua tangannya dari mulutnya. Ivan memisahkan dirinya dari Gilbert lalu membalik tubuh pria albino tersebut, memeluknya erat dengan posisinya yang masih di atas, bergumul manja dengan kepalanya di tengkuk Gilbert Braginsky.

Tidak melawan atau berkomentar apapun, Gilbert hanya pasrah membiarkan Ivan yang tak kalah manjanya dengan anak-anak pada umumnya. Sampai dia mendengar dengkuran Ivan yang masih berada di atasnya. Gilbert mendengus sedikit kesal namun tak bergerak sama sekali. Sebelah tangannya membelai belakang kepala Ivan, memainkan rambut suaminya tersebut.

"A-a?"

Suara bayi membuat detak jantung Gilbert terasa berhenti seketika. Pria albino itu menengadahkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mendapati kedua iris _violet_ kecil itu menatapnya penasaran di balik jeruji plastik. Wajah Gilbert memucat, ujung senyumnya berkedut. Dan di _awkward moment_ ini, Ivan tak bangun sama sekali—justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan gumaman tak koheren.

Oh.

Jika anak mereka akan berpikiran kotor ke depannya, Gilbert bersumpah akan mengunci persediaan _vodka_ milik suaminya seumur hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Bear!Ivan x Bunny!Gilbert)**_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau _heat-_ mu akan datang sebentar lagi!?"

Ludwig Beilschmidt mengerang frustasi.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, _bruder!_ Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayah dan ibu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau yang paling tahu aku jelas tidak mungkin menjadi pasangan _mate-_ mu!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt menggerutu kesal. Ingin terlihat marah, tapi kedutan telinga panjang dan ekor bulatnya membuatnya justru semakin menggemaskan. Wajahnya memerah—antara menahan hasrat _heat_ yang datang hampir setiap waktu perbulan dan sebal karena adik kandungnya sendiri memarahinya seakan dia yang paling tidak dewasa di sini. Bukan salahnya jika _heat_ tiba-tiba datang di saat yang tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya, 'kan? Lagipula dia jenis _hybrid_ kelinci putih... dimana sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kelinci adalah binatang yang hampir setiap saat memasuki masa _heat._

Bahasa kasarnya... gila _sex. Yeah._

Ludwig sendiri merupakan _hybrid_ jenis anjing _German Shepherd._ Bukan hal yang aneh jika mereka berbeda spesies, pernikahan silang sudah biasa terjadi—seperti orang tua mereka yang merupakan anjing dan kelinci. Tapi, etika moral melakukan hubungan tubuh antara saudara kandung jelas masih ada. Ludwig tidak bisa menyerang Gilbert begitu saja—walau dia sangat menginginkannya—oh, betapa menggodanya telinga dan—terutama—ekor _fluffy_ itu.

TIDAK!

 _ **PLAK**_

Sadar, Ludwig menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sangat keras hingga bekas tangan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan itu dan Gilbert hanya bisa melihat adiknya dengan tatapan syok.

"Err... kau tidak apa-apa, Lud?"

MANA MUNGKIN TIDAK APA-APA!—teriak Ludwig dalam hati. Tidak bisa begini terus. Ludwig semakin stress, dia harus mencari jalan keluar atau dia akan terjebak dengan kakaknya yang bodoh ini di dalam hubungan terlarang. Ludwig tidak tahu apa kakaknya memiliki hubungan spesial dengan orang selain di keluarga mereka, mengingat Gilbert tak pernah membicarakannya dan kelinci albino itu terlalu sibuk gemas dengan kekasihnya bernama Feliciano Vargas yang merupakan _hybrid_ jenis kucing standar.

Diam-diam Ludwig mengambil Hp Gilbert, mengabaikan sang kakak yang mulai melenguh pelan dan menggesekkan tubuhnya sendiri pada sofa di bawahnya. Abaikan, abaikan... abaikan saja. Yah, Ludwig Beilschmidt pasti bisa.

Oh, terkutuklah kau hubungan darah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gilbert, Ludwig telah membuka daftar kontak yang ada. Dia mencari yang setidaknya meyakinkan dan—mungkin—bisa mendapat restu darinya jika orang ini akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

Francis Bonnefoy—seorang _hybrid_ jenis anjing _Golden Retriever._ Salah satu sahabat Gilbert. Baik sih... dewasa... tapi terlalu mesum dan nakal—dalam berbagai arti. Coret.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—seorang _hybrid_ jenis puma—salah satu kucing besar. Sahabat Gilbert juga. Terlalu ceria, jatuhnya jadi menyebalkan. Lagipula kalau dia benar akan jadi dengan kakak kekasihnya, mereka juga akan bersaudara. Coret.

Sisanya adalah nama-nama yang tidak terlalu Ludwig kenal jadi dia melewati semuanya. Sampai tangannya melihat salah satu pesan dengan nomor yang tidak disimpan Gilbert. Entah kenapa Ludwig merasa tertarik—meski harusnya dia menghindarinya karena bagaimanapun kalau nomornya tidak disimpan berarti hubungannya dengan Gilbert tidak terlalu dekat, 'kan? Tapi isi pesan-pesan mereka—

 _ **Triit**_

Hp Gilbert bergetar, membuat Ludwig tersentak kaget. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dan secara reflek Ludwig membukanya.

' _Kau berjanji untuk mengundangku jika kau masuk ke dalam heat lagi, Gil. Aku akan menghukummu jika kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu. Kau milikku. Jangan lupa, da.'_

...oke, mungkin Ludwig sudah menemukannya.

 **#**

Hubungan ini sudah berjalan sejak tiga bulan lalu, namun entah kapan Gilbert Beilschmidt akan mengakui semuanya.

Ini hubungan yang berawal dari permusuhan. Meski sejak awal sang beruang memang mengincar sang kelinci untuk hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi kelinci melompat begitu cepat. Menjauh darinya dan terus menjauh. Beruang menunggu dengan sabar... sampai tangan besarnya berhasil mencapai ekor kelinci. Meremasnya pelan dan meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan yang telah kelinci malang itu bangun.

Beruang mungkin terlalu besar untuk kelinci.

Tapi... siapa peduli.

"Wortelmu, _da?_ "

Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Dua telinga panjangnya telah jatuh sempurna di samping-samping kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap sayu Ivan Braginsky yang duduk di atas sofa sementara dia berposisi merangkak di bawahnya—tepat di antara dua kaki Ivan. Gilbert sedikit bingung ketika yang dimaksud Ivan benar-benar sebuah wortel asli—bukan 'wortel' biasa yang... yah sudahlah.

Dengan ragu, Gilbert membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Ivan memasukkan sayuran berwarna oranye itu ke dalam mulutnya secara utuh. Tapi tentu tidak semuanya, Gilbert menahan setengah tubuh wortel itu di dalam mulutnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Tangan Ivan telah meremas ekor _fluffy-_ nya membuatnya mendesah tertahan dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dia nyaris mengeluarkan wortel dari mulutnya kalau Ivan tak segera menahannya.

"Tahan terus, Gil," Ivan turun dari sofa, tangannya memegang dagu Gilbert dengan kuat. Menuntut dua _bloody red_ itu menatap dua _violet_ miliknya. Senyumnya terlihat berbahaya, "sudah sepantasnya kelinci memiliki wortel di mulutnya, _da._ Jangan keluarkan sampai permainan kita selesai, mengerti?" tanyanya. Nadanya berubah dari yang ceria menjadi setengah menggeram. Kedua telinga beruang Ivan telah menegak—tanda bahwa dia sedang marah dan tidak berniat menyembunyikannya.

Seketika wajah Gilbert memucat. Dia sangat mengerti perlakuan ini, Ivan sedang kesal karena sesuatu dan pria besar itu akan memberinya hukuman yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan mulut dipenuhi wortel, dia akhirnya menggangguk pelan. Dia memang ketakutan—sudah seharusnya begitu, 'kan? Wajar jika takut karena diberi ancaman tentang hukuman yang akan datang. Lalu kenapa...

...ekor putihnya berdenyut senang seperti itu?

 **#**

Di luar, Ludwig berdiri di depan jendela ruang tengahnya yang terhubung dengan pemandangan samar-samar kakaknya dan pasangannya saat ini. Panggilan kekasihnya yang datang membawa pasta seperti biasa tidak membuatnya berkutik dari posisinya sama sekali. Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Ludwig Beilschmidt terlalu syok pada kenyataan kakaknya memiliki hubungan dengan jenis _hybrid_ terbesar yang langka... _Brown Bear Siberia._

...Satu-satunya jenis beruang pemakan kelinci di dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Employee!Ivan x Boss!Gilbert)**_

 _ **SRAK**_

Tumpukan kertas pertama.

 _ **SRAK SRAK**_

Tumpukan kertas kedua dan... ketiga.

 _ **SRAAAAAAAKKK**_

Tumpukan kertas ke—maaf, terlalu banyak.

Ivan Braginsky menatap _horror_ mejanya yang baru saja dibereskan beberapa waktu lalu kini harus tenggelam—lagi—dengan tumpukan kertas yang dilempar seenak udel oleh pria di hadapannya. Bukan sembarang pria tentu saja. Itu bosnya. Bos paling menyebalkan. Bos paling kurang ajar. Bos paling brengsek. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Pria albino itu menyeringai lebar, "Beri cap logo perusahaan kita, semuanya! Kesese!" ekspresinya penuh ejekan seperti biasa. Dengan seluruh _poker face_ yang telah dilatihnya selama bertahun-tahun mampu membuat senyuman di wajah dan mata Ivan bertahan. Walau kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya telah menunjukkan urat-urat karena harus tertahan dari menonjok wajah menyebalkan di hadapannya sih.

"Aku mengerjakan semuanya sendiri?"

Gilbert memijat lehernya dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat menjawab, "Tentu saja, _big bone,_ " dia membuka kedua matanya lagi lalu kembali tersenyum, "kenapa? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa ijazah perguruan tinggi terbaik milikmu itu hanya pajangan saja?" tanyanya tajam.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Ivan menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya sebelum menggeleng pelan, " _Nyet._ " Dia takut jika berkata lebih dari ini, dia akan mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada bos egoisnya sejak beberapa bulan tersebut.

Tidak menghilangkan senyum puasnya, Gilbert melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Bagus! Jika aku melihat seorang saja membantumu, aku akan memotong gajimu dan gaji orang bodoh itu, kesesese!" ucapnya semangat kemudian berlalu dengan santai. Ivan melirik punggung bos arogan itu, berjalan melalui lorong sembari tetap merespon seluruh panggilan karyawan lain padanya.

Cih. Sayang sekali kepribadiannya tidak setampan wajahnya.

Ivan menggeleng pelan lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Merapikan seluruh lembaran kertas itu dengan menumpuknya pada kelompok-kelompok tertentu baru mulai menyiapkan cap yang akan dia pakai. Ivan tahu dia satu-satunya pegawai di perusahaan Beilschmidt ini yang entah kenapa selalu dikerjai habis-habisan oleh bosnya itu. Membuatnya selalu mendapat simpati dari para karyawan lain.

Meski begitu, Ivan tidak peduli apa alasannya dan dia tidak akan mencari tahu. Selama Gilbert memberinya gaji yang adil dan cukup untuk dirinya membiayai kuliah adik perempuannya juga membeli bahan makanan di rumah, Ivan tidak akan protes. Berdehem pelan, Ivan memulai kerjaannya yang pasti akan membuatnya lembur lagi malam ini. Kedua matanya fokus dengan kertas dan cap di tangannya.

Terlalu fokus, hingga dia tidak menyadari dua iris merah itu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

 **#**

"Apa kau tidak terlalu keras dengan pegawai baru itu, Gil?"

Sekretaris sekaligus sahabat baiknya sejak SMA, Elizabeta Hedervary tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Gilbert mendengus lalu memindahkan dua kakinya ke atas meja dan menyilangnya, "Bukan urusanmu," jawab pemuda itu akhirnya tanpa menatap mata Elizabeta langsung. Wanita itu menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Perbuatanmu itu seakan-akan kau memiliki dendam pribadi padanya," Elizabeta menulis data di papan berjalannya sebelum menatap Gilbert yang masih enggan menatapnya balik, "apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Gilbert menggerutu dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"...Aku membencinya."

"Apa? Kenapa? Ivan Braginsky itu baik sekali lho, meski auranya mengintimidasi."

"...Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya kesal melihat wajahnya."

"Gilbert! Itu sangat kekanakan!"

"Argh! Kau berisik sekali!"

"Kau ini yang—"

 _ **Trrrrttt Trrrttt**_

Elizabeta berhenti dan segera mengambil Hpnya, mengangkatnya lalu berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Gilbert melirik wanita itu, pandangannya tepat berhenti pada cincin di jari manisnya. Saat Elizabeta selesai menelepon, Gilbert kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Roderich mengajakku makan siang, dia juga mengajakmu. Mau ikut?" tanyanya—lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

Menggeleng pelan, Gilbert mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk di antara suami istri muda, kau tahu," berpikir sesaat, Gilbert melihat ke arah lain, "lagipula ada yang ingin kulakukan."

Diam, Elizabeta akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Gil," ucapnya. Gilbert mengangguk asal. Tertawa kecil, Elizabeta membalikkan tubuhnya, "baiklah, aku ambil jam istirahatku, bos."

" _Ja, ja._ Pergi sana," jawab Gilbert dengan nada bercanda. Elizabeta berjalan sampai pintu lalu ketika pintunya terbuka, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Gilbert dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ivan selalu makan di _foodcourt_ dan duduk di kursi paling pojok kanan. Sesekali kau bisa menawarkannya agar kalian makan bersama, 'kan? Jangan hanya melihatnya diam-diam dari jauh. Padahal kau bosnya, dasar bodoh."

 _ **BRAK**_

Pintu tertutup.

Butuh waktu untuk Gilbert mencerna seluruh kata-kata Elizabeta sampai warna merah memenuhi wajahnya dengan cepat.

"...Eh?"

 **#**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ivan Braginsky bahkan tak sadar ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Kedua iris _violet_ miliknya melirik tumpukan kertas yang terdiri kurang lebih lima puluh lembar lagi. Jika melihat dari kecepatan maksimal yang bisa digunakannya, butuh kurang lebih sejam lagi untuk Ivan menyelesaikan cap dokumennya. Jangan salahkan dia, mengecap dokumen-dokumen ini memang perintah langsung bosnya, tapi Ivan tetap mempunyai pekerjaan utama sebagai penerima _customer call_ dan meng- _input_ data yang datang _._

Dan seharusnya tambahan yang diberikan bosnya ini pekerjaan sekretaris, 'kan!?

Ivan menghela napas, sepertinya dia harus memberi kabar pada adik dan kakak perempuannya bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini. Mengambil Hpnya, Ivan mengetik cepat lalu menutupnya. Kembali fokus dengan 'pekerjaan'nya.

"Kami pulang dulu, Ivan," sapa para karyawan lain yang satu persatu pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka. Ivan membalas mereka dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum—sesekali membalas dengan suara juga. Tapi kebanyakan memilih tidak karena terlalu lelah.

Memberi cap memang seharusnya mudah, seandainya Ivan masih tidak harus membenarkan beberapa bagian kata yang salah. Pria besar itu mulai mengerang frustasi, dia sedikit melonggarkan syal yang selalu dikenakannya sementara tangannya yang lain masih menekan tanda cap dengan lancar. Satu... dua... dan... SELESAI!

" _V kontse kontsov!_ " teriak Ivan dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya pelan lalu membukanya, baru sadar lampu yang nyala hanya di sekitarnya saja—yang lain sudah dimatikan. Sudah terlalu terbiasa, mengingat dia memang selalu pulang terakhir. Ivan bisa melihat di ujung pintu satpam perusahaan ini sudah menunggunya. Dengan sigap, Ivan segera membereskan mejanya lalu berjalan keluar.

Di luar, Ivan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan apapun selain segera memanggil taxi dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, baru saja akan menekan nomor taxi, suara klakson mengagetkannya, "Sudah selesai semua, 'kan?" dan Ivan dapat segera menangkap tatapan licik supir mobil pribadi mewah tersebut. Dengan muka kesal, Ivan mengangguk patuh. Melihat ini, Gilbert Beilschmidt tertawa puas, "Naiklah, _big bone._ Hitung saja sebagai bayaran karena telah mau melakukan pekerjaan tambahanmu," ucapnya sembari membuka pintu kursi penumpang di samping supir.

Awalnya Ivan terlihat ragu, namun senyum Gilbert seakan memberi tahunya untuk tidak membantah. Lagipula bos menawarkan tumpangan pada pegawai biasa sepertinya adalah kejadian yang jarang ada. Antara memang ada udang di balik batu atau bos tersebut menyukai pegawainya seperti yang biasa terjadi di drama-drama.

Oke, Ivan merinding memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir itu.

Tapi, diam di tempat juga bukan keputusan yang bijak. Ivan menelan ludah dan memegang syalnya, berjalan pelan lalu masuk dan duduk kaku di tempatnya setelah menutup pintu. Gilbert tertawa dengan tawa khasnya lalu mulai menyetir keluar parkiran perusahaan.

Untuk beberapa saat Ivan masih duduk dengan posisi sama seperti di awal sementara Gilbert terus menyetir sembari bersenandung. Tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka terutama saat Ivan terus menerus melihat keluar jendela. Setelah sampai di perempatan jalan besar, Gilbert mulai bersuara, "Jadi, ke arah mana?"

Sedikit kaget, Ivan melirik ke Gilbert, "...Kanan."

Gilbert hanya mengangguk asal dan mengarahkan mobilnya sesuai petunjuk Ivan menuju rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan, Gilbert kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi Ivan, boleh aku mulai tanya beberapa hal?" tanyanya. Ivan sekilas mendengar nada ragu di sana, tapi karena ekspresi Gilbert masih sama, Ivan menganggap yang dia dengar hanyalah perasaannya saja.

"Ya. Boleh saja... _sir_."

"Kesesese! Tidak perlu formal begitu, jam kerja sudah habis, _big bone._ Kau bisa panggil aku Gilbert—toh sebenarnya kita seumur," respon Gilbert sembari mengubah kecepatan gigi mobilnya. Kali ini Ivan telah sepenuhnya menoleh ke arah pria albino tersebut, "lagipula yang ingin kutanyakan adalah hal-hal pribadi."

Ivan diam dan memasang ekspresi bingung, "...Pribadi?"

Gilbert belum menghilangkan senyumnya, "Seperti... apakah kau memiliki pacar? Sudah pernah berciuman bibir? Sudah pernah melakukan _sex?_ " Ivan menatap Gilbert syok, tapi bosnya itu tetap memperhatikan jalan sepi di depannya, "Yah, hal-hal semacam itu. Anggap saja untuk sedikit mengurangi ketegangan di antara kita sekarang dan mungkin akan mengeratkan hubungan kita?" jeda sejenak, Gilbert menambahkan sembari melirik ke arah Ivan yang semakin membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan pipi _chubby-_ nya memerah.

"Sebagai bos dan pegawai. Jangan berharap lebih, _big bone._ "

Mendengar ini, Ivan akhirnya menghela napas lega. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu kalau Gilbert memang mengatakan semua itu dengan maksud khusus yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan status pekerjaan mereka satu sama lain. Mengabaikan itu, Ivan mulai terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Pria _Russian_ itu melirik kanan dan kiri untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab lalu membuka mulutnya.

"...Aku tidak pernah melakukan tiga-tiganya, _da._ "

 _ **CKIIIIT**_

Dalam sekejap, mobil mereka berhenti dan tubuh Gilbert juga Ivan reflek maju ke depan—meski tidak begitu jauh. Ivan semakin syok untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Gilbert menginjak rem secara mendadak entah kenapa. Untung jalanan ini sedang sepi jadi mereka selamat dari ancaman bahaya kecelakaan.

Namun belum sempat Ivan protes dengan kelakuan bosnya tersebut, Gilbert sudah lebih dulu menyelanya, "Apa?" tanyanya mendadak. Ivan belum bertanya balik ketika Gilbert langsung melanjutkan, "Apanya yang tidak pernah?"

"Ng... pacaran, ciuman, dan _sex?_ "

Gilbert membuka mulutnya tak percaya, "Yang benar saja," seakan baru mendapatkan kabar paling mengejutkan, Gilbert menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan lima jarinya, "aku tahu kau memang tipe _freak,_ tapi tak kusangka sampai separah ini," gumamnya tanpa menurunkan _volume_ suaranya.

Ivan mendelik tak suka, " _Well,_ mereka tidak sangat penting sampai aku harus mempedulikannya," laki-laki berambut coklat _beige_ itu kembali menghadap depan—sekilas mencibir, "yang aku pedulikan hanya bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan pendidikan secepat mungkin lalu mendapat pekerjaan yang bisa membiayai hidupku dan keluargaku. Tidak ada waktu untuk main-main seperti orang kaya bodoh," gerutunya.

Beilschmidt sulung itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan, " _God, so now I like a fucking virgin._ "

"Hah?"

Gilbert menatap Ivan kesal lalu kembali menyetir, tapi bukan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, melainkan berjalan ke pinggir jalan dan seakan parkir di sana. Perilaku ini membuat Ivan bingung seketika. Apalagi saat Gilbert mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu melepas _safety belt_ kursinya. Pria yang memiliki dua iris merah itu menghela napas panjang.

"Menjadi yang pertama itu menyusahkan, harus mengajari banyak hal dan berperan aktif. Tapi di sisi lain, menjadi yang pertama memang tepat untuk laki-laki _awesome_ seperti diriku. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri mendapat gelar 'pertama' kesesesese!" Gilbert menatap Ivan dengan tatapan berbahaya, "Aku terima tantangan ini, jadi buat aku lebih menikmatinya, Ivan Braginsky."

Ivan menelan ludah. Tatapan lapar Gilbert seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup, laki-laki yang berukuran lebih besar itu hanya bisa memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu, "G-Gil?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku akan jadi pacar pertamamu," Gilbert terus mendekat hingga Ivan tak sanggup lagi berlari kemanapun. Tangan atasannya itu menyentuh dagunya. Senyum licik tak juga hilang dari wajah tampan pria albino tersebut, "kau beruntung sekali, untuk _freaky_ sepertimu bisa mendapat bos sekaligus pacar pertama yang merupakan laki-laki _awesome_ ini, kesese. Senang, 'kan? Oh, tentu kau harus senang, atau aku bisa memecatmu detik ini juga, sa-yang-ku."

Demi apapun, Ivan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Melihat ini, Gilbert menyipitkan kedua matanya senang dan kedua pipinya sekilas mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, "Bagus! Lalu... ah!" tiba-tiba seringai licik itu kembali muncul, "Ciuman pertamamu kuambil juga."

Belum sempat menghindar, Ivan tersentak ketika Gilbert langsung menyerang bibirnya. Kebingungan, kedua tangan Ivan hanya bisa memegang sisi-sisi pinggang Gilbert sementara Gilbert sendiri memegang kedua sisi kepalanya lalu merubah posisinya untuk lebih menyamankan ciuman mereka. Pria albino itu telah memejamkan kedua matanya walau Ivan masih syok dengan dua mata yang terbuka dan berkedip beberapa kali.

Lidah Gilbert bermain di dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya menari. Ivan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mendorong lidah Gilbert kembali ke dalam mulut pemiliknya namun tak dapat melakukan apapun. Dari sini Gilbert semakin percaya kalau Ivan memang belum pernah berciuman sama sekali. Tapi dari kekuatan dorongan Ivan, Gilbert tahu cepat atau lambat jika Ivan sudah belajar berciuman dengan benar, maka laki-laki itu dapat mendominasinya dengan mudah. Semakin semangat, Gilbert terus mendominasi ciuman ini, memberi gerakan-gerakan yang seharusnya bisa Ivan ingat untuk ciuman-ciuman mereka yang berikutnya.

Cukup, Gilbert melepaskan ciuman ini lebih dulu. Sekitar mereka memang gelap, tapi Gilbert bisa melihat wajah Ivan memerah dan napas hangat mereka telah bersatu di udara. Tanpa bisa Ivan lihat, Gilbert tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipi kekasih barunya yang sedang mengatur napas itu. Sebelumnya Ivan sempat berusaha mendorongnya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Gilbert padanya. Bosnya itu menciumi setiap sisi wajahnya lalu lehernya, semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka, menghilangkan jarak yang ada.

Saat itulah Gilbert sadar... sesuatu yang keras menyentuh selangkangannya.

Kedua mata Gilbert membulat kaget, namun itu tak bertahan lama. Kembali menyeringai, dia berbisik di telinga Ivan, "Tadinya aku ingin menunda _sex_ pertamamu, tapi ada yang sudah tidak sabar, hm?" Gilbert menarik dirinya, menggesekkan bagian bawahnya itu dengan tonjolan di celana Ivan, membuat pria besar itu melenguh pelan, "Aku tidak masalah melakukannya di mobil. Kau masih sensitif sekali, sangat menggemaskan, _virgin_ Vanya~" ucapnya setengah mengejek.

Kedua alis Ivan mengernyit kesal, namun dia tidak membalas apapun. Meski Gilbert mengarahkannya untuk menyandar pada kursi yang sandarannya telah diturunkan kemudian Gilbert duduk di atasnya, Ivan masih belum sanggup berkomentar. Ini pertama kalinya dia 'tegang' di depan orang lain dan... rasa malunya tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Masa bodoh. Ivan menggertakkan giginya merasakan Gilbert mulai menggerakkan bongkahan pantatnya di atas tonjolannya, menekan Ivan sampai di ujung tanduk.

Ivan hanya sanggup menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Gilbert terus menyiksanya di bawah sana. Di dalam kegelapan, entah bagaimana mereka masih bisa merasakan gerakan dan melihat satu sama lain. Gilbert tersenyum senang, ya dia biasa didominasi... tapi dia masih suka mendominasi, apalagi dengan pasangan polos yang sangat menyenangkan dikerjai seperti ini.

Hanya saja ketika kedua tangan Ivan mulai mencengkram pahanya kuat dan laki-laki besar itu reflek menaikkan tubuhnya, menyentuh pantat Gilbert yang masih tertutup kain dengan tonjolannya yang masih tertutup kain pula. Laki-laki berambut putih itu reflek mengerang lemah. Gilbert bisa merasakan Ivan semakin frustasi di bawahnya. Dan Gilbert Beilschmidt semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya.

Ah, Ivan Braginsky memang memiliki potensi.

Perlahan tapi pasti dia akan menunjukkan insting alaminya.

Sudah waktunya, tak ada gunanya berlama-lama. Gilbert menegakkan posisinya, membuka jas kerjanya, juga jas kerja dan syal Ivan. Melemparnya asal ke kursi belakang. Ivan hanya diam menunggu dengan dada bidang naik turun karena napasnya seketika terasa berat. Mulai tak sabar melihat bosnya itu sesekali sengaja memperlambat pekerjaannya.

Gilbert menjulurkan lidahnya sembari menarik dasi yang melingkari kerah kemejanya. Lekuk tubuh erotisnya—meski masih memakai kemeja putih—terlihat begitu jelas saat cahaya bulan menyinari mereka. Membuat Ivan menelan ludahnya sekali lagi.

"Kau milikku, Vanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(King!Ivan x Slave!Gilbert)**_

"Jika kau segitu bosannya, kau bisa sesekali menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa lalu berjalan-jalan di sudut-sudut kota, Vanya."

Perkataan Katyusha Braginskaya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak perempuan kandungnya benar-benar diikuti olehnya. Dialah raja di negara yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil ini. Ivan Braginsky, raja generasi kesepuluh yang baru menjabat selama setahun. Ivan memang memiliki aura intimidasi di sekitarnya, tapi ketegasan dan kebijakannya yang membuat seluruh rakyat di negara ini menghormatinya dan mencintainya. Terlebih dengan kenyataan selama setahun di bawah kekuasaannya, negara yang penuh dengan kekayaan alam ini mulai menemui titik terang di persaingan perdagangan dunia.

Tapi, bahkan seorang raja pun adalah seorang manusia biasa. Ivan Braginsky mulai merasa bosan dengan kehidupan _glamour-_ nya meski baru setahun naik tahta. Karena itulah, dia menerima saran kakaknya untuk menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa dan berjalan bebas di tengah kalangan atas sampai bawah di negaranya. Raja yang selalu memakai pakaian mewah khas kerajaan, mahkota di kepala, dan jubah di punggung itu kini mengecat rambut coklatnya menjadi hitam—cat sementara, memakai baju _T-shirt_ lengan panjang, celana panjang, sepasang sepatu, dan syal biasa untuk menutupi tanda lahir di lehernya. Dia memakai tambahan kacamata untuk lebih berjaga-jaga.

Terus berjalan menyusuri kota hingga akhirnya Ivan masuk ke dalam gang yang terkenal dengan pasar ilegalnya. Meski tahu ada tempat seperti ini, Ivan belum bisa menutupnya karena masih banyak proses yang harus dilewati. Selain itu beberapa hukum telah menerima keberadaan pasar ilegal. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk lebih banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang tempat ini. Dengan santai, Ivan berjalan sembari bersenandung. Kanan kirinya banyak rakyat-rakyat jelata yang memperhatikannya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Semakin ke dalam, apa yang Ivan perkirakan mulai terlihat. Jual beli organ tubuh, obat-obatan terlarang, hingga manusia. Teringat lagi, Ivan pernah mendengar dari orang-orang istana, sudah bukan rahasia jika seluruh raja di dunia memiliki setidaknya satu budak pribadi. Perlakuannya macam-macam, ada yang sekedar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah saja sampai menjadi pemuas kebutuhan seksual. Ivan mengernyitkan alisnya.

Apa dia juga harus memilikinya?

"AYO AYO! SILAHKAN DILIHAT! JENIS LANGKA TERBARU! KULITNYA PUTIH, HALUS, DAN BERSIH, KEDUA MATANYA BERWARNA MERAH! SANGAT MENARIK UNTUK MENEMANI MALAM KALIAN, BUKAN!?"

Teriakan di pojokan gedung membuat Ivan menoleh, melihat sekumpulan orang-orang mengelilingi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihatnya dari jarak segini. Ivan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berjalan mendekat, menggeser beberapa orang agar dia bisa lewat dan melihat lebih jelas. Di tengah lingkaran manusia-manusia tersebut, ada penjual yang terus berteriak semangat sementara tangan kanannya memegang rantai yang terhubung dengan kalung besi yang melingkar di leher seorang remaja yang duduk di bawahnya.

Remaja yang terlihat adalah laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga semua orang tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Setidaknya sampai sang penjual menarik paksa rantainya dan kepala pemuda itu terangkat. Kedua matanya terpejam erat karena kesakitan dan dia menggertakkan giginya. Albino. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih. Namun begitu kedua matanya terbuka, Ivan terpaku di tempatnya.

 _Bloody red_ yang... indah.

Calon budak itu mengenakan pakaian kumuh yang jelas tidak dijahit dengan benar. Kedua tangan dan kakinya juga dirantai. Meski tahu posisinya sekarang, dia tak kehilangan cahaya hidup di matanya. Dan perilakunya yang terlihat berusaha berontak walau terus gagal segera membuat Ivan tersenyum lebar.

Aah.

Raja itu telah menemukan budak pribadi yang diinginkannya.

Semua orang segera berteriak memberi harga. Haus dan lapar, menginginkan jenis manusia langka di dunia ini di atas tempat tidur mereka, membuka lebar kedua kakinya, menyambut tuannya masuk ke dalam tubuh rampingnya. Semua berteriak sampai mendadak Ivan maju dan langsung mendekati penjual yang menatapnya kaget. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung terdiam. Keadaan hening seketika.

Ivan Braginsky memberi secarik kertas pada penjual tersebut, "Apa ini cukup?"

Awalnya penjual itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, meremehkan Ivan yang tersenyum mengintimidasi padanya. Sampai dia melihat kertas itu dimana sejumlah angka yang tertulis bahkan tak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih dan... cap kerajaan yang tertera di sana. Mulut penjual itu terbuka dan tertutup, tak ada suara yang bisa keluar.

"Aku tidak membawa uangku, jadi hanya bisa menulis di kertas itu. Kau bisa mengambilnya di istana sekarang denganku sembari membawa budak ini."

Kedua lutut penjual itu langsung lemas dan dia jatuh seketika.

"RA-RAJA IVAN!"

Mendengar teriakannya, seluruh orang di sana langsung kalang kabut dan sempit-sempitan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada raja mereka. Tapi, Ivan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Perhatiannya telah tersita sepenuhnya pada laki-laki albino yang kebingungan melihat sekitarnya. Ivan menurunkan tubuhnya lalu memegang kalung besi yang melingkari calon budak pribadinya tersebut. Kedua iris merah itu menatapnya ketakutan.

"Siapa namamu, _little one_?"

Bibir ranum itu bergetar pelan. Seketika merasa dia tidak bisa melawan meskipun ingin.

"G-Gilbert."

 **#**

Semenjak dirinya diculik dan dipindah dari satu negara ke negara lain dengan tubuh penuh rantai dimana-mana, Gilbert tahu dia sudah tidak memiliki masa depan lagi.

Walau begitu, dia ingin hidup. Dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Dia masih ingin melihat dunia yang luas ini dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Dia...

...masih ingin mencoba rasanya jatuh cinta.

Tapi, di sinilah dia sekarang. Di dalam kamar pribadi seorang raja di salah satu negara yang bahkan sangat asing baginya. Raja yang memilikinya terbilang cukup tampan, kedua mata _violet_ miliknya sangat dalam, tubuhnya terbentuk dari otot-otot besar yang kuat, hanya saja belakangan baru diketahui raja yang sekilas terlihat sempurna itu memiliki penyakit _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ atau yang biasa disebut berkepribadian ganda.

Ada kala waktu Ivan Braginsky akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur dan mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan padanya. Tapi kemudian ada waktu dimana raja itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan sangat perhatian. Yang lebih parah adalah saat berubah kepribadian itu, Ivan tidak akan ingat apa yang sebelum atau sesudahnya dia lakukan. Hanya saja setidaknya pribadi baiknya mungkin mulai mengerti belakangan ini. Entah Gilbert harus merasa takut atau nyaman dengan pria yang bisa melakukan semuanya nyaris hanya dengan kata-kata saja.

Seperti sekarang, tubuh Gilbert terhempas di atas kasur setelah Ivan tiba-tiba masuk dan menarik rantainya lalu melemparnya. Ketakutan, tubuh budak itu reflek menyeretkan diri—mencoba menjauh. Ivan yang masuk ke dalam pribadi kejamnya ini melepaskan jubah dan baju kerajaannya, naik ke atas kasur hanya untuk menjambak rambut Gilbert, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan lari," perintah Ivan dengan suara dalam itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Dia mengangguk pelan hingga Ivan melepaskannya kasar, "buka kakimu, pelacur."

Terlalu takut melawan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, tubuh Gilbert masih penuh bekas luka kemarin sehingga kalau bisa... dia tidak ingin menambah lukanya lagi. Laki-laki albino itu membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin, kedua tangannya menarik bongkahan pantatnya, mencoba menunjukkan lubang berkedut di bawah sana. Ivan tersenyum puas melihat ini.

"Anjingku semakin pintar saja, _da,_ " ucapnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Gilbert yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyadari itu, Ivan memaksa jempolnya masuk ke dalam mulut Gilbert. Laki-laki itu mengerang dan saat mulutnya terbuka, Ivan memaksa Gilbert menghisap jempolnya lalu menyusul jari-jari lain hingga keempat jari di dalam mulut kecil Gilbert.

"Hmph! Nggh..." rintihan Gilbert membuat Ivan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Setelah merasa cukup, Ivan menarik keempat jarinya lalu memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalam lubang di bawah sementara Ivan mulai mengincar _nipple_ Gilbert dengan mulutnya, menghisap hingga menggigitnya kuat, "AH! Ja-Jangan! Sakit... ah!" membuat _nipple_ yang sebelumnya merah muda itu kini menjadi merah gelap dan menegang sempurna.

Ivan memasukkan dirinya setelah dia mempersiapkannya dengan cepat. Sayangnya masih belum cukup, Gilbert bisa merasakan lubangnya sedikit berdarah karena dimasuki paksa. Tapi gerakan cepat Ivan seakan menghapus segalanya. Kedua matanya mulai tertutup kabut nafsu dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mendesah juga mencakar punggung Ivan di atas tubuhnya. Gerakan kasar yang entah bagaimana mampu membuatnya melihat bintang.

Sore itu berlanjut hingga malam. Ivan tidak mungkin menyentuh tubuhnya sekali saja. Terus berlanjut hingga Gilbert tak dapat mengingat sudah berapa kali dia klimaks ataupun berapa kali Ivan mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah yang terakhir, Ivan jatuh tertidur di atas tubuh Gilbert yang tidak bisa tidur karena sekujur tubuhnya terlalu kram di beberapa bagian. Bau Ivan sangat wangi... Gilbert tidak pernah bosan mencium bau ini berapa kalipun. Dia menenggelamkan hidungnya di rambut Ivan yang berantakan di dekatnya. Mulutnya terbuka, berbisik pelan menggunakan bahasa dari negara aslinya.

" _...Ich liebe dich._ "

Paginya, Ivan kembali ke pribadi normalnya. Dengan telaten membantu menutupi luka-luka di tubuh Gilbert yang dibuatnya sendiri. Keduanya tenggelam dalam suasana hening. Sampai semua luka telah selesai ditutup dan Ivan membuka suara.

"Saat nanti aku duduk di kursi kerajaan, aku ingin kau duduk di atas pangkuanku," senyum _childish-_ nya mengintimidasi, memberikan ancaman. Gilbert melihatnya dalam diam lalu Ivan menarik rantai di kalung besinya, "aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku memilikimu, _da._ Aku ingin mereka iri karena aku memiliki budak terindah yang pernah ada."

Tangan Ivan membelai pipinya. Lembut namun begitu posesif, begitu kuat hingga Gilbert tak mampu berpaling darinya. Tapi, sejak awal Gilbert memang tidak berniat untuk berpaling, dia semakin menyandarkan wajahnya pada tangan Ivan, menikmati bagaimana bisa tangan milik orang selain keluarganya terasa begitu nyaman menyentuh tubuhnya.

Kenapa?

Hei, kenapa?

Gilbert sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kedua iris merahnya menatap Ivan yang balik menatapnya bingung. Gilbert memajukan dirinya lalu mengecup bibir Ivan sekilas. Dia mengangguk untuk merespon perkataan Ivan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat kemudian bergelayut manja di atas pangkuan Ivan, bagaikan binatang peliharaan yang akan menunjukkan sisi manjanya pada tuannya seorang. Awalnya Ivan terpaku melihat ini, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum dan membalas perlakuan Gilbert dengan membelai tubuh itu pelan.

Terserah Ivan mau memperkenalkan dia pada dunia sebagai apa. Budak, properti, pelacur, binatang peliharaan, sampah, terserah. Gilbert terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Selama dia masih berada di dalam pelukan Ivan, mendapat kenyamanan dan rasa hangat yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya. Dia rela menjadi milik raja itu selamanya.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi Gilbert tahu... mungkin dia memang telah gila.

Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

Atau... hanya sekedar penyakit bernama _stockholm syndrome_ yang pernah dia baca di buku-buku psikologi milik ayahnya?

Apapun itu, Gilbert tidak peduli. Dia menyukai rasa ini. Sangat menyukainya hingga dia sanggup melakukan apapun untuk tetap merasakannya.

Dan setidaknya... sampai detik ini, seluruh permintaannya telah dikabulkan,'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Prisoner!Ivan x Police!Gilbert)**_

"Penjara blok D?" polisi dengan seragam lengkapnya itu membaca kertas-kertas data di tangannya. Di ujung kanan atas kertas pertama tertera pas foto seorang narapidana yang memakai baju garis-garis hitam putih, lehernya dibalut perban, dia memegang papan bertuliskan angka yang tidak begitu polisi tersebut perhatikan.

Gilbert Beilschmidt mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas itu lalu menatap kepala divisinya, sekali lagi bertanya, "Aku mendapat tugas berjaga di blok ini? Aku?" Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa meremehkan lalu melempar kertas-kertas itu ke atas meja bosnya, "Di penjara blok D ini hanya ada Ivan Braginsky, tersangka satu kasus pembunuhan. Penjahat amatir. Kenapa aku yang biasa berurusan dengan penjahat profesional harus menjaganya seorang?" lanjutnya—terdengar nada kesal di sana.

Francis Bonnefoy, kepala divisi Gilbert saat ini hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum lelah. Dia sudah mengira mantan teman baiknya saat SMA itu pasti akan protes dengan keputusan ini. Francis menggaruk belakang rambutnya pelan, "Hmm, sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin kau selidiki juga, _mon ami,_ " ucapnya. Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa kau tahu Toris, Edward, dan Raivis dari tingkat lima?" tanya Francis setengah berbisik, kedua matanya melihat ke kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapapun selain mereka.

Mendengar nada serius Francis, Gilbert akhirnya mulai masuk ke dalam _mode_ seriusnya. Dia mengangguk pelan, "Ya, trio yang selalu bersama kemana-mana itu," jawabnya sarkastik.

"Semua berawal dari mereka. Seperti yang kau bilang, kau dari tingkat dua divisi ini tidak seharusnya mengawasi penjahat amatir seperti Ivan, ini tugas tingkat lima. Awalnya Toris yang bertugas, tapi baru seminggu, dia sudah memohon untuk segera dipindahkan. Saat itu kami belum berpikir aneh-aneh, tapi kemudian Edward yang menggantikan Toris juga menyusul, begitu pula Raivis. Mereka seperti syok dan ketakutan akan sesuatu."

Pembicaraan mulai menarik, akhirnya Gilbert duduk di kursinya. Mendapat perhatian Gilbert, Francis melanjutkan, "Dan klimaksnya... Feliks." Pria keturunan _France_ itu menghela napas panjang sembari memijat kepalanya, "Ya, dia juga meminta dipindahkan. Tidak sampai seminggu, hanya tiga hari. Tapi dia juga mengatakan hal aneh..." kedua mata biru keunguan itu menatap Gilbert tajam.

"DIA GILA! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DIA HANYA MEMBUNUH SATU ORANG! TIDAK! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PERCAYA DIA HANYA MEMBUNUH! BERI DIA HUKUMAN MATI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU SETIDAKNYA PINDAHKAN DIA KE BLOK A!—begitu teriak Feliks saat dia mengajukan pengunduran diri."

Dari sini, Gilbert menelan ludahnya, tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya, "Ke-Kesese, memangnya kamera pengawas tidak merekam seluruh kejadian di blok D itu?" tanyanya.

Francis menggeleng, "Kamera pengawas di sana berada di sudut mati, dimana penjara tempat Ivan berada tidak akan kelihatan sama sekali. Aku sudah mengajukan pemindahan atau penambahan kamera agar gerak-gerik Ivan bisa terlihat, tapi tukang servis langganan kepolisian sedang tutup untuk sementara waktu. Kau tahu kepala kepolisian kita, dia tidak bisa mengubah langganannya semudah itu. Apalagi orang luar yang bisa membantu kepolisian sangat dibatasi demi menjaga keamanan rahasia dalam."

Mendengar ini, Gilbert mendecih pelan. Benci mengakui dia mulai tertarik dengan kasus satu ini dimana dia akan berurusan dengan penjahat amatir yang seharusnya tidak _awesome_ sama sekali. Menghela napas, Gilbert akhirnya bertanya lagi, "Baiklah, berapa lama sampai tukang servis itu buka kembali?"

"Sekitar dua minggu—paling lama sebulan," Francis tersenyum dengan kedua alisnya tertarik, "tukang servis itu bukan hanya langganan kepolisian kita Gil, kalau kau mau bertanya tentang itu," ucapnya diakhiri kerlingan nakal yang membuat Gilbert bergidik.

Gilbert diam, sehingga Francis menambahkan, "Kalau kau memang sangat tidak suka dengan tugas ini, bertahanlah setidaknya sampai tukang servis datang. Kami mengharapkanmu, Gil. Apalagi kau punya kemampuan selidik dan mental kuat yang termasuk baik di divisi ini," kata Francis dengan maksud sedikit meninggikan hati Gilbert.

Sepertinya berjalan mulus, pipi Gilbert sedikit memerah dan dia menyeringai bangga sembari memainkan kerah seragamnya, "Serahkan saja pada _awesome police_ ini, kesesese!"

Dan mulai besok... tanpa Gilbert sadari dia akan memasuki kehidupan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

 **#**

Malamnya dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, sehingga bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan segera berangkat ke gedung kepolisian. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, yang sudah berada di sana hanyalah segelintir polisi yang bertugas jaga atau sekedar melapor tentang pekerjaan di divisinya. Gilbert membalas sapaan mereka satu persatu selama berjalan menuju rumah tahanan atau gedung penjara di belakang gedung kepolisian.

Gilbert memberi hormat pada polisi yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk. Dia memberikan surat izin penjagaan blok D pada polisi berkebangsaan Itali tersebut yang menatapnya sinis—sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Lovino Vargas membencinya—lebih tepatnya paling utama adiknya—karena berbagai alasan. Setelah melihat surat izin Gilbert, dia tertawa dan melihatnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

" _Good luck, potato bastard,_ " begitu katanya.

Mendengar ini, Gilbert hanya tersenyum kaku lalu masuk ke dalam ruang tahanan. Mencari blok yang ditempatinya, begitu sampai di depan gerbang jeruji gang yang ditujunya, Gilbert menelan ludah grogi. Laki-laki _Prussian_ itu membuka gerbang jeruji tersebut lalu masuk dengan langkah pelan. Dia memperhatikan kamera pengawas yang terletak di sudut kanan atas ruangan, dari posisinya, Gilbert tahu kamera itu hanya merekam penjara barisan pertama sampai ketiga saja. Sementara tahanan bermasalah itu berada di penjara kelima yang paling pojok.

Bukan tanpa alasan, penjara-penjara selain tempat Ivan berada masih dalam proses perbaikan karena beberapa tahanan amatir masih banyak yang selalu berusaha meloloskan diri dengan merusak tembok atau bahkan jeruji besinya. Ivan Braginsky memang sangat beruntung. Dia datang dan langsung mendapat tempat eksklusif yang jarang ditempati tahanan sebelumnya.

Sampai. Gilbert berdiri tepat di depan penjara Ivan. Kedua matanya menyipit untuk melihat pria besar yang tiduran di ujung. Sebelah tangannya menutupi kedua matanya, sehingga Gilbert tidak bisa menebak apa dia sudah bangun atau belum. Tapi, tatapan tajamnya sepertinya membuat laki-laki itu sadar, entah bagaimana. Gilbert sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Ivan menurunkan lengannya dari kedua matanya, lalu dia berposisi duduk sehingga kedua iris _violet_ itu menangkap kedua iris merah yang kini menatapnya kaget.

Ivan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. Gilbert segera merasa tak nyaman dengan senyum yang terlihat dibuat-buat itu, " _Privet, comrade,_ " aksen _Russia_ terdengar begitu berat dari suaranya. Dan... _comrade?_ Dia pikir dia siapa!?

Gilbert berdehem pelan, dia harus mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, menatap Ivan dengan tatapan setengah jijik dan setengah kesal, "Jangan macam-macam denganku. Aku berbeda dari empat polisi yang sebelumnya berjaga di sini," ucapnya mengancam.

Di luar dugaan, Ivan justru tertawa, membuat kedua alis Gilbert berdenyut kesal. Pria besar itu berdiri, "Entahlah, aku tidak bisa bilang aku setuju denganmu, _da._ Tapi—" Ivan berjalan cepat dan memegang jeruji besi yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Gilbert. Pria albino itu sendiri memberi jarak satu meter antara dirinya dengan jeruji besi yang menghalangi mereka. Kedua _violet_ itu menatapnya antusias.

"—aku suka tipe sepertimu. Membuatmu berlutut padaku sepertinya akan menyenangkan, _da._ "

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya. Berani-beraninya penjahat amatir itu merendahkannya di depan mukanya seperti ini. Gilbert tahu melukai tahanan itu menyalahkan salah satu aturan kepolisian. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka dan dia sudah merasa ingin memukul Ivan sampai senyum itu menghilang dari wajahnya. Merasa ini kesempatan yang bagus karena kamera tidak akan merekam mereka, akhirnya Gilbert menarik kerah Ivan lalu dia mendekat dengan ekspresi marahnya dan suara geram.

"Kita lihat saja, _big guy._ Aku menang jika aku berhasil membuatmu membusuk di sel ini."

Senyum itu tidak memudar sedikitpun, sebaliknya Ivan menjulurkan tangannya keluar dari jarak antar jeruji besi sehingga dia bisa memegang kedua sisi wajah Gilbert yang tersentak kaget, "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan jarak di antara kita jika kau mau menang, _krolik,_ " Gilbert berusaha menghindar namun Ivan sudah lebih dulu menariknya mendekat. Ivan memiringkan wajahnya lalu menangkap bibir polisi di luar jeruji selnya itu.

Pagutan Ivan begitu kuat membuat Gilbert tak mampu mendorong pria itu kasar dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lidahnya memenuhi mulut Gilbert seakan memotong udara dari sistem mulut dan hidungnya. Kehabisan napas membuat lutut Gilbert lemas, topi polisi yang dikenakannya jatuh ke bawah. Menunjukkan rambut putih di baliknya. Gilbert nyaris jatuh jika salah satu tangan Ivan tidak turun dan meremas pantatnya, menahan dirinya berdiri. Tapi ini mampu membuat Gilbert sadar dan segera mengumpulkan tenaga terakhirnya. Dia berhasil mendorong Ivan meski harus dia sendiri yang terjatuh dengan posisi duduk.

Gilbert menarik dirinya mundur sejauh mungkin. Lengannya berkali-kali mengusap bibirnya, kedua matanya menatap Ivan yang menjilat bibirnya penuh kebencian mendalam, "Brengsek," geramnya.

Ivan bersiul, "Kau tidak buruk juga," ucapnya lalu tertawa seperti anak kecil.

Diam sesaat, Gilbert kembali berbicara sembari berdiri, "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dengan empat polisi sebelumnya?" tanyanya. Dia mengambil topi polisinya dan menyeringai kesal, "Dasar rendah."

"Bukan salahku, kau tidak tahu betapa bosannya di dalam penjara terus menerus," kata tahanan itu dengan santai. Gilbert mendecih dan berbalik menuju kursi tempatnya duduk sebagai penjaga, Ivan kembali berbicara, "tidak perlu terlalu serius begitu, _da._ Aku bisa membantu dirimu melepaskan stress, begitu pula kau. Penawaran yang bagus bukan?" tawarnya.

Gilbert masih mengabaikannya dan duduk menghadap samping agar tidak lurus menatap Ivan. Pria berambut coklat _beige_ itu masih belum menyerah, terus menggoda Gilbert agar dia mau menoleh meski hanya sedikit. Gilbert menghela napas. Dia tidak peduli dan dia tidak akan pernah peduli.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Gilbert datang setiap jam tujuh pagi, istirahat jam dua belas siang, lalu berjaga sampai malam selarut mungkin. Ada kalanya sesekali dia pulang dan penjagaan digantikan dengan polisi-polisi sementara. Awalnya Gilbert berpikir dia pasti bisa melewati semuanya dengan lancar. Tidak mungkin penjahat amatir dan brengsek seperti Ivan bisa menaklukannya semudah itu. Ha! Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk Ivan membuat polisi profesional seperti dirinya bertekuk lutut.

Sampai hari ini datang.

Seperti biasa pada jam-jam tertentu Gilbert akan jatuh tertidur di atas mejanya. Dia akan terbangun sendiri tanpa ada gangguan jenis apapun. Hanya saja hari ini lain, Gilbert terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh tak jauh dari posisinya. Dia mengucek matanya pelan lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Sebelumnya Gilbert melihat Ivan dengan pandangan biasa saja sampai kedua bola matanya membulat.

Ivan duduk di tengah sel, menurunkan celananya hingga kejantanannya berdiri tegak sempurna di udara. Pria besar itu belum sadar Gilbert memperhatikannya, dia terus mengocok miliknya sendiri. Sampai dia membuka mata lalu tersenyum melihat Gilbert yang bergetar syok di tempatnya.

Ya, Gilbert sering mendengar tentang rumor beberapa tahanan memuaskan hasrat seksual mereka sendiri di dalam penjaranya masing-masing tapi baru kali ini dia melihatnya langsung jelas dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Terlebih kedua mata Ivan jelas terkunci pada tubuhnya.

"Begitu membayangkan tubuhmu, aku jadi tegang seperti ini, maaf tuan polisi," tanpa dosa, Ivan menunjukkan senyum _childish-_ nya, "wajah tidurmu menggemaskan sekali. Seandainya aku bebas mungkin sudah sejak tadi aku memaksa bibir ranummu mengulum milikku, _da!_ "

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, dia ingin mengambil Hp untuk memotret ini dan menjadikan barang bukti. Tapi dia baru ingat Hpnya tertinggal di rumahnya. Ditambah pada jam segini, para polisi yang berjaga umumnya sudah keluar—Gilbert akui dia selalu pulang terakhir dan mengunci semuanya jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi polisi yang tersisa. Gilbert tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar langkah kaki dan dia melihat Ivan kembali memegang jeruji besinya, belum menutup kejantanannya sama sekali.

"Kemarilah, _krolik,_ " ucap Ivan dengan nada yang lembut. Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tapi kemudian Ivan mengeluarkan miliknya itu dari sela jeruji besi, membuat Gilbert menelan ludahnya, "aku tahu kau menginginkannya, _da,_ " lanjutnya dengan suara serak. Gilbert segera menyadari Ivan juga menahan dirinya mati-matian.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

"Aku tak sabar lagi, kau terlalu menggemaskan. Aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkanmu di atas kasurku, telentang pasrah, kedua tangan dan kakimu terbuka lebar, menggeliyat penuh hasrat di bawah tubuhku."

Diam. Diam. Diam.

"Lalu aku akan mengatakan betapa kotornya dirimu, betapa rendahnya dirimu, betapa murahnya dirimu. Aku mengatakan itu semua sembari meraba tubuhmu, aku yakin _nipple-_ mu pasti sangat sensitif jadi aku akan menariknya, mencubitnya, hingga menegang dan memerah. Kau menerima semua yang kulakukan padamu sesakit apapun itu, mendesah dan berteriak seakan hanya namaku yang kau tahu di dunia ini."

Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan.

"Aku bilang, kau _sexy_ sekali. Kau akan menjulurkan lidahmu dan kedua matamu melihat ke atas, kenikmatan saat aku menghujam dirimu tak ada tandingannya di dunia ini. Lubangmu pasti sempit sekali, hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya longgar. Hanya aku, _da._ Aku akan memastikan pantat putihmu itu akan penuh dengan bentuk tanganku yang membekas dengan jelas di sana."

Dan Gilbert Beilschmidt segera hilang kendali, tubuhnya terasa panas, napasnya memburu. Dia tidak ingin, tapi semua kata-kata Ivan berhasil masuk ke dalam kepalanya, membuat gambaran tersendiri. Gilbert menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan dan kedua kakinya merapat untuk menyembunyikan tonjolan di bawah sana, "Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek! DIAM KAU SIALAAAN!" teriaknya histeris.

Bagus.

Dia mulai rusak.

Ivan tersenyum semakin lebar, "Kau ingin aku berhenti?" dia menjulurkan tangannya keluar, "Kemarilah dan hisap aku. Aku akan lebih tenang dan diam jika sudah puas, _da._ "

Entah kemana logika dan mentalnya... Gilbert tahu dia tidak seharusnya mempercayai kata-kata penjahat. Tidak. Tapi... tapi... dia tetap berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Ivan yang melihat tonjolan di celananya dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

Benar-benar _jackpot._ Ivan tak pernah menyangka akan ada hari dia bertemu dengan polisi _masochist_ yang terangsang hanya dengan _dirty talk._

Ivan memperhatikan Gilbert yang tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menjatuhkan dua lututnya, mulutnya terbuka menjilat miliknya itu membuat Ivan sedikit berjengit karena sudah lama tidak ada yang menyentuh kejantanannya selain dirinya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Gilbert memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya, namun tidak semuanya. Sampai Ivan menjambak rambutnya dan mendorong ke dalam dengan keras hingga menabrak kerongkongannya.

Gilbert meronta, tak sanggup bernapas lebih dari ini. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi mainan _sex_ seorang penjahat kriminal. Kesadarannya samar-samar muncul, membuat air matanya mengalir perlahan. Ivan belum keluar ketika dia menarik diri dari mulut Gilbert. Dia menarik tubuh Gilbert agar kembali berdiri dengan kaki yang lemas. Ivan tersenyum melihat kedua mata Gilbert telah tertutup kabut nafsu lalu dia mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Aku ingin keluar di dalam dirimu, memenuhi perutmu dengan cairanku sampai penuh sehingga kau terlihat hamil. Ah, aku ingin kau mengandung anakku..." Ivan melirik label nama yang dijahit di seragam polisi di genggamannya itu lalu tersenyum, "...Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Ivan menurunkan tangannya ke bawah, meraba dada dan selangkangan Gilbert dimana semuanya masih tertutupi seragam. Entah pria albino itu menyadarinya atau tidak saat dia menatap Ivan dengan tatapan memohon, "Ivan... ngh!" namanya terasa begitu sensual di mulutnya. Pikiran jernih sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Bagus. Ivan memberi remasan terakhir pada pantat polisinya. Lalu kembali berbisik, "Aku ambil tanda ini sebagai izin bahwa aku boleh memperkosamu dan aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau memohon. Jadi—"

 _ **CRANG**_

Sekumpulan kunci jatuh dari saku polisi itu.

"—bagaimana kalau kau buka penjara ini dan kita bersenang-senang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Now one, two of us are beasts of love**_

 _ **Full of wounds, painting with blood, hurt again upon exhaustion**_

 **.**

 _ **See how we indulge in the spinning moment**_

 _ **Tired, exhausted, weary, yet I love you**_

 _\- MAD HEAD LOVE (Kenshi Yonezu)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** _ **TY MOY – Russian : You are Mine**_ **)** Se-Selesai... #berguling Tadinya mau bikin 10 prompts, tapi 6 prompts aja udah 11.000 words ;;w;; terus mau 7 prompts aja, eh kayak udah ilang gitu feelnya yang terakhir— #apah Jadi 6 prompts aja deh heuheu. Aku gak bilang ini akan dilanjut ya, tapi kuakuin emang masih ada prompt lain di catatanku—entah gimana direalisasiinnya. Yang jelas fic ini udah complete :'3

Btw, ada yang udah baca fic _**GILBIRD**_ oleh _author_ Anastasia? Baru-baru ini akhirnya aku dapet izin untuk ngelanjutin fic itu nyehehehee~ oneshot aja sih paling ahahahaaha masih pengen nyiksa Gilbert di fic itu ampun lha saya greget #heh Tapi lanjutannya ini kemungkinan bukan bulan ini kupublish karena aku mau nyicil project lain, jadi paling banter bulan depan. Tapi percayalah, pasti aku bikin 'v')b

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhiiir, _mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :D


End file.
